Of Corpses and Bloodstained Love
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: When Demyx finds out that his lover, Zexion is being bullied he promises he will make sure they won't hurt him anymore. When an unforeseen meeting between Demyx and Zexion's bullies takes place things take and unforeseen turn. One-shot  summary sucks.


_WARNINGS: Zemyx, blood, murder and psycho-Demyx. (and extreme cutieness, that is, if your mind and sense of what is utterly adorable is just as messed up as mine. XD)_

_Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I would… let's just say it would have tons of bloody-gore and extremely fluffy and sappy boys love._

_Now, let's start this shit *pounds fist in the air*_

Demyx sighted as he looked at the clock that hung above the door of the classroom. _"Just five more minutes and then we're out of here." _History, like, one of the most boring inventions ever was Demyx' opinion on this particular subject.

Zexion looked up from his textbook. Giving the blonde who lay all sprawled out on his desk a glare. Demyx just grinned sheepishly. A pained expression taking over as Zexion elbowed him in the side, muttering "At least try to look interested."

"Zexy~, that hu~rt." He wined, massaging his side. Zexion just sighted as he closed his eyes, closing his textbook.

"_riiiiiiing."_

Everyone began to sprint out of class as soon as the bell rang. Demyx stood up of his chair and stretched himself. "Say Zexy, wanna come over to my house?" "Sure," The blunette said "I just need to get something from my locker. You can go wait outside. It won't take long."

Demyx nodded, a big grin on his lips and his Mohawk/mullet/…thing bobbed in sync with the movement of his head. He then walked out of class and headed towards the exit.

Zexion headed towards his locker and opened it swiftly. Putting his schoolbooks inside of it and taking a novel out of it. He tenderly stroked the book's leather cover. The book obviously showed signs of being read again and again. It was Zexion's favorite. He was able to recite the whole book word for word. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he placed the book into his bag.

Zexion quickly looked up as he heard a chuckle behind him.

"My, my, look at what we found. A little emo nerd." A boy with silver hair said. The two silverettes standing behind him grinned.

Zexion averted his gaze and stared at the floor, unconsciously grabbing his left arm which was still bruised from the last time the threesome took him on. Kadaj took a step towards Zexion. He tried to back up but was prevented from doing so due to bumping into the lockers. Zexion felt his nails dig into his palms as he tightened his grip on his bag. Kadaj of course noticed this and quickly grabbed the bag.

"Ooh, what do we have here." Yazoo nearly cooed as he took the bag from his brother and started grabbing things out. Throwing them on the floor if he didn't think it was interesting.

Zexion carefully looked up, only to be met by a pair of intense, almost glowing, eyes. He immediately returned back to staring at the floor. Trying to hide himself behind his bangs. As if they wouldn't be able to see him if he couldn't see them anymore.

"My, my. Our little emo boy here likes to read fairytales." Loz said in a mocking voice, holding the storybook in the air. Kadaj turned his attention towards his brothers, a smug smile on his lips.

Zexion looked up as well. A scared and worried expression on his face. Unconsciously he had taken a step forwards and his hand was stretched out towards the book. No, anything, anything but that book. His most treasured possession.

All three brothers were now staring at him. "Owww, little Zexy-Wexy wants his book back." Yazoo squeaked happily. "Try…" Loz said before throwing the book to Yazoo.

Zexion didn't really think. All he wanted was his book back. "Give it back!" he yelled as he tried to take if from Yazoo. Al he got was a kick in the gut that made him fall to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Grinning at Zexion's pain Yazoo threw the book towards Kadaj, who, having noticed that the book meant something to the boy, slowly started ripping a page out of it. Zexion loathed violence, he was one who believed that words and a logical mind was all that one needed to resolve problems. But right now he just snapped.

Zexion jumped up and launched himself towards the brothers. He kicked and clawed and bit until Yazoo and Loz each grabbed one of his arms and turned them besides his back. Kadaj looked at Zexion with flaming eyes as he wiped the blood from his lip where he had been hit.

In his anger Kadaj hit him on the side of his head with the book, grinning as he saw the boy sink onto his knees. He then grabbed Zexion's chin and tilted it so that he was now looking into those flaming eyes. "tch, tch. That wasn't very nice of you, you know. No. Now I will have to punish you." He then let go of Zexion and grabbed some more pages of the book before slowly tearing them out.

Zexion could only look, not possessing the urge to fight back anymore. Tears started to blur his vision.

"STOP IT!" a yell came from the other side of the hallway. Quickly followed by running footsteps.

Zexion's head shot up. "Demyx," he murmured "no. they'll hurt you."

Demyx quickly marched towards Kadaj, a fearful expression on his face. "Give. It. Back." He demanded, his face only inches away from Kadaj's.

"c'mon guys. It's getting to full of pathetic losers in here." Kadaj snarled before nonchalantly throwing the book and the ripped out pages on the floor. Yazoo and Loz quickly hurried behind their brother. All three of them wearing identical expressions that said 'We'll get you next time.'

Demyx didn't avert his eyes from the brothers until he was completely sure then had left before turning to Zexion and kneeling in front of him. Zexion quickly looked down at the floor when their eyes crossed. He felt embarrassed that Demyx had seen him like that.

"Hey Zexy, you alright?" Demyx asked as he cupped Zexion's cheek, wiping the blood off of the corner of his mouth and the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. "Thanks." Zexion murmured as he clutched Demyx' shirt, looking at the book and ripped out pages. Demyx noticed this and grabbed the book, carefully placing the pages back into it.

"Zexion" he said as he tilted the smaller male's head so that they looked each other in the eyes. "I promise, I'll make sure they'll never bother you again." An almost unnoticeable smile tugged at Zexion's mouth. Demyx' trademark smile returned to his lips as well before he leaned in and captured Zexion's lips with his own. The smaller male slid his arms around his boyfriend's neck, reassured by his company.

When they broke apart both were grinning at the other. Zexion's slight blush deepened as Demyx tucked his sliver-blue hair behind his ears. "Let's go." The blonde nearly whispered, standing up and offering Zexion his hand. Zexion took it after grabbing his book.

Meanwhile Demyx had grabbed Zexion's bag and was putting everything back inside. When he stood up and turned around he smiled at Zexion who was standing there, book clutched against his chest. Zexion smiled weakly when Demyx handed him his bag.

With the bag out of his hand, Demyx now wrapped his arm around Zexion's waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see if I can find someone or someplace that can repair your book."

"Thanks. I honestly have no idea what I'd be without you." A genuine smile spread across his face as he leaned into Demyx' embrace.

The next day Demyx decided to go over to Zexion since they had decided to watch some movies together.

Demyx pushed down the handle of Zexion's backdoor. "Zexy~, I'm here~" Demyx walked into the living-room, spotting a note on the dining table.

_Dem,_

_My mom just called and asked if I could get some groceries. I won't be gone for long._

_Zexion._

Demyx sighted and went to sit in the couch.

Not even two seconds after he sat down the bell rang. Sighting he stood up and headed towards the door. "Yes?" he said as he opened it, his eyes widening at what he saw. The three silver haired brothers were standing in front of him, three identical smirks on their faces.

Kadaj quickly stepped forwards and pushed Demyx to the side, stepping inside. His brothers right behind him. "Where's our little emo boy?" he walked inside the living room and started looking around.

"He's not home and I'm not going to let you three hurt him anymore. You'll have to get past me first." Demyx stubbornly crossed his arms as he said this, and angry look on his face.

"Awww, little emo boy's boyfriend is defending him. How cute." Yazoo squeed sarcastically. "Our pleasure." Kadaj grinned.

Yazoo and Loz leaped towards Demyx. Demyx started dodging their hits, searching for an opening to attack. He quickly spotted one and kicked Loz in the stomach while hitting Yazoo against the side of his head. Kadaj just stood on the side, grinning maniacally as he pulled a long dagger from underneath his coat. "Oh Demy~x." He sang. Demyx quickly turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of the dagger.

If even possible, Kadaj's grin widened even more before leaping towards Demyx, dagger shimmering in the light. Too stunned at the sight of the dagger Demyx was quickly tackled to the ground. He quickly put his arms in front of his face, the pain quickly spreading in them as he felt the blade break his skin. Ruby red drops started to drip down. Moaning at the pain and now infuriated Demyx quickly worked Kadaj against the ground.

At Demyx' sudden movement Kadaj had let his grip on the dagger weaken a bit. Just enough for it to fly out of his hand as he and Demyx changed positions. He was now nailed against the ground by the blonde male. He quickly glanced at the dagger that now lay right out of his range. He tried his best to get Demyx off of him.

Demyx had seen Kadaj's glance at the dagger and quickly grabbed it, releasing Kadaj. If looks could kill, both boys would have been long dead by now. Demyx quickly turned around as he sensed movement behind him. The adrenaline that was pumping through his body had made his senses very sensitive. Demyx acted without thinking. He stood up from his kneeled position and whirled the dagger at the silver haired blur.

The dagger slid in all the way until Demyx' hand. Loz's breath hitched as he felt the dagger slide into his stomach. He slowly looked up at Demyx as a thin stream of blood started the drip from his mouth. Demyx could feel the warm liquid pour over his hand. A grin that could even make a mass-murderer jealous spread across his face as he pulled the dagger out. With the support of Demyx's hand gone missing Loz sunk to his knees, clutching his stomach. It didn't help tough. Blood was pouring from between his fingers and quickly formed a puddle on the floor. His eyes became dull as life poured out of him, his body falling to the floor.

Kadaj and Yazoo were staring at Demyx, several expressions on their faces at the same time. Eventually it was Yazoo who snapped. "You fucking asshole! You KILLED my brother! I'll make you die a slow and painful death for that." He screamed hysterically as he launched himself towards Demyx. "Come and try to make me." The latter grinned amused, his arms widely spread as if to welcome Yazoo's wrath.

Yazoo launched a blow at Demyx but almost fell forwards as he hit only air. When he had stabilized himself again he froze as he felt a breath in his neck, quickly followed by some pressure on his throat. Yazoo swallowed. "I'm here you know. Now be a good boy and go join your brother." Demyx whispered.

Yazoo's eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain in his throat before a red blur blurred his vision and he felt himself tumble towards the ground. Demyx let out a laugh as he watched the red liquid stain those long silver locks. Yazoo's neck had almost completely been severed from his shoulders.

At the sight of his second brother going down Kadaj snapped out of his trance. Without thinking he launched himself towards Demyx, not noticing the pain that spread through his body as Demyx stabbed him. Blood was now already dripping down his arms in thick streams and he still kept trying to hit Demyx.

Demyx just kept stabbing wildly, trying to get Kadaj off of him. Suddenly Demyx felt Kadaj stiffen. When he looked at where he had stabbed the silverette he saw that he had hit him right in the heart. Kadaj's lips were forming silent words as he slowly sank to the ground, the light in his eyes dimming.

Now that all three of the silverettes were lying still on the floor Demyx let out a relieved sigh. For a moment he just stood there between three corpses. A big grin on his face and he was covered in blood. He was still holding the dagger, a steady dripping sound could be heard as the blood on the knife dripped on the floor.

Two thumps could be heard behind him. When Demyx turned around he was staring at Zexion. Zexion was looking at his blood covered lover with the most dumbfounded expression ever. "Demyx." He whispered. Demyx just looked at him, a big, happy smile on his face. "Zexy, I made sure they'll never hurt you again. The blonde cocked his head sideways as he dropped the dagger.

Zexion was confused, extremely confused. All sorts of emotions were whirling inside him. "Demy," he whispered as he took a step forwards, a small smile appearing on his face. "thank you." Zexion threw his arms around his boyfriend, not caring that he was covered in blood. Demyx threw his arms around Zexion as well. "I'll do everything for you, Zexy." He whispered before gently pressing his lips against Zexion's. Zexion kissed back, a happy bubbly feeling stirring inside him.

_There you have it. A cute/psycho/murder/thing story. _

_I'm sorry if I made Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz act OOC. It's been over half a year since I've watched Advent Children. I feel sad about killing them, especially Yazoo and Kadaj._

_I sort of got this idea from the Vocaloid song KAITO ga UNINSTALL. It's just too cute._

_I hope you all enjoyed this little story, and sorry if I freaked some of you out with my extremely weird sense of cute._

_English is not my first language, please forgive any grammar mistakes._

_Please review, it makes me happy. Virtual cookies for every reviewer._


End file.
